His Butler, Scorched
by Maegel
Summary: Demons can suffer too. Ciel is going through puberty and Sebastian is damned to feel all those changes through the Contract.  Sebastian/Ciel, Sebastian/Grell
1. Chapter 1

**His Butler, Scorched…**

**Chapter 1**

Sebastian sighed for a millionth time that night as he fixed the ceiling of his tiny domestic's room. His mind was uneasy and the seal on the back of his hand slightly tickled.

He glanced to the clock only to see that it was three fifteen in the morning. Just like yesterday, and the night before, and every night since a few months, his young master was having dreams that were different from the dreams he used to have as a child.

He himself never slept, demons didn't need sleep. Of course, he could enjoy it as a luxury but even if he wanted, it had been an impossible task since a few months ago.

His young master recently turned fifteen, and his figure started to shape itself rapidly towards that of a young man's. His height increased considerably and his jaw was no longer rounded and rosy. Even his sulky expression was gone. Pride and elegance adorned his face now, instead. He no longer was a child, Sebastian thought.

But Ciel's new appearance wasn't what bothered him the most. The demon knew that he would grow up eventually, as all humans did. After they emerge from their mother's wombs, they grow; make new little humans to inherit their name, their looks, and their filthy personalities, and then they wilt and die. How boring. But Ciel was experiencing what humans call 'puberty', hence his feelings and his desire amplified. And unfortunately for him, Sebastian could feel all of that, since he was connected to his master by a pact.

Sebastian lazed still on his bed, enjoying the cold feeling of the sheets under his now non-gloved hands, knowing that this moment of peace wouldn't last long. The itching within his seal grew stronger, gradually turning into a burning sensation that no longer limited itself only to the back of his hand. His whole body started trembling, his breathing became deeper and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't chase away this utterly human reaction. As a free demon, it was impossible for him to experience such hunger, but attached to a human, he was bound to endure all those primitive emotions through his contract.

- Bocchan… if only you knew what kind of torture you're putting me through…

Sebastian sat up in his bed, scratching violently the skin that held the seal. The burning became stronger, and he felt it in each and every cell of his materialized human body. Suddenly, his breath was cut short and a strong invisible wave threw him back to the bed. His eyes rolled back as his body arched upwards in spasms while unthinkable pleasure washed over him. He was left panting, exhausted and …wet.

- Damn… humans… he mumbled to himself while shakily removing his now ruined clothes, and after putting on a clean shirt, he threw them in the cold fireplace. With one swift motion of the finger towards the candle on his nightstand, the fireplace lit and engulfed the shameful evidence.

A slight knocking on the window shell accompanied by a creepy muffled laughter made him swirl around in genuine surprise.

- Well, well, Sebas-chan… that was quite a show! Grell was clinging to the window in a rather unnatural position, applauding gracefully. His grin grew wider as Sebastian approached and opened the window to let him in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Grell hesitated for a moment before speaking again.

- Ooh, Sebas-chan! You're giving me the privilege of entering your room? How sweet.

And with a permanent grin, he jumped in, still keeping a safe distance between him and the butler.

- What do you want, Grell-san?

- Oh, don't get so irritated right away. I was just passing by and I thought I'd say hello.

Grell's eyes shone bright green as he leaned closer, poking his finger into Sebastian's forearm.

- And I'm not disappointed!

The butler's eyebrow shot up in revulsion to these words. He knew that Grell saw everything and if it wasn't for a blatant flirting coming from this lesser creature and his strange infatuation for the butler, he couldn't have cared less. But Sebastian had decided long ago to take advantage of the reaper's weakness and besides, Grell turned up to be a very useful ally when needed.

Sebastian seized Grell's jaw firmly, quickly closing the distance between their faces and stopped just an inch before his mouth. He felt the reaper's knees wobble as he spoke.

- I could kill you in a blink of an eye if I wanted to. So spit whatever you had in mind and go. Understood?

When he finally freed himself from the tight grasp, he found himself nearly projected towards the tiny butler's bed, but to his misfortune, Sebastian didn't follow.

- I was just passing by, I swear! - He whined, and after regaining the ability to breathe again, he continued.

- How can you be so cruel to a lady? You are no gentleman, Sebas-chan! Besides, you're not fit to threaten me, considering your awkward position.

Sebastian followed the reaper's glance and realised that the only piece of garment he wore was a white butler's shirt. Everything else was now ashes at the bottom of the fireplace.

- Demons have no shame, reaper.

As a response to the butler's velvety voice accompanied by a diabolical smirk, Grell felt shivers running up from his spine to his shoulders, dispersing when they reached the back of his neck, leaving his skin there tingling while some sinful images ran like a motion picture behind his closed lids. He shuddered heavily and when he opened his eyes, Sebastian had already put some pants on.

- You are naughty, Sebas-chan. I like it.

He managed to breathe out the words, but seeing as Sebastian continued with his clothing giving him a deaf ear, he stepped away from the bed and leaned his back to the wall next to the demon.

He threw his hair backwards as seductively as he could and licked his lips, hoping that the butler would notice.

- Hey, Sebas-chan …what was _that_ all about?

- …

- Sebas-…

He didn't have time to finish his sentence as Sebastian's strong arms grasped his shoulders and glued him against the modest white pattern of the wall. His eyes flashed a furious crimson and by the way the butler's jaw clenched, Grell knew that something was not right. Something was different. As much as he hated the reaper, he had never lost his grace and composure before.

- What do you think it was? –Sebastian hissed through his teeth.

- I… I don't know… that's why I'm asking…ow..

Sebastian's hand firmly gripped Grell's throat and he felt his feet leaving the ground.

- What did it look like to you?

Sebastian's words were an infuriated whisper that would scare the hell even out of a death god.

- It looked… Grell was fighting for his breath and was released only when he managed to choke out:

- It looked…like…a remote orgasm…

As the butler's hand loosed, Grell fell ungracefully to the floor, his whole body shaking with fear and confusion.

Sebastian went back to his dressing ritual and as he adjusted his tie, Grell could have sworn that he saw his hands trembling.


End file.
